


Anonymous Partnership

by kbrckcblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbrckcblack/pseuds/kbrckcblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt from Tumblr: John keeps getting anonymous messages from the same Anon who helps John come out of his shell. Alternate way to how John and Sherlock meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous Partnership

Anonymous Partnership: A Johnlock Fanfic

Trouble in Life

Friends and followers of tumblr,  
I apologize for my lack of blog posts lately. I usually update with every interesting medical treatment I partake in, whether as the main doctor or simply a nurse. But you see, I haven’t had any motivation. No motivation to write, no motivation to work, no motivation for anything really. I have been having trouble sleeping, getting two hours at most of actual sleep, mixed in with four hours of nightmares, and another hour of staring at my ceiling. The lack of sleep makes me quite grumpy. It makes me more irritable than usual. My work has sent me home multiple times just because, and I quote, my “bad aura is not healthy for the patients and affects the entire office.” 

I honestly thought life would be easier after Iraq. No more guns shooting at me. No more people dying on their cots because we couldn’t save them. No more bombs, no life threatening danger 24/7. Just me recovering, trying to build a new life without my demons haunting me, without the constant threats and orders. 

But I was a fool for thinking that. I have new troubles, same demons, horrid memories, and a bloody limp that keeps me from being the man who played futbol, who could go on runs, who didn’t have to take medicine. Again, I’m a bloody fool for thinking that. 

On the bright side, I don’t think any of you actually read this, at least I hope you didn’t. That would be mortifying. 

-Thedoctorwatson

#personal #thedoctorwatson #doctortroubles #ignore this  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Anonymous asked you:

Thedoctorwatson,  
It has come to my attention that you are suffering from PTSD, not a serious case though. Your nightmares are from the war, hence your lack of sleep. Your demons are the people you killed, because I am assuming you killed many, and not those who you couldn’t save, even though you count those deaths as your fault too. Something else has happened though, something that made you lose all motivation. Based on your occupation and your demeanor, one would believe that your job would motivate you help those, because it would make you less guilty for those you couldn’t help overseas. But you don’t enjoy your current work, leading me to believe that something else has happened. Many would say girlfriend, but a troubled man doesn’t date. If it isn’t your job or relationship life, then it must be your family. No parents; parents are the type of people who would help their son through his PTSD, so that leaves siblings. But you don’t have a close relationship with him. Perhaps he is a drunk, or in jail? I don’t believe I am far off. Tell me Dr. Watson, what has your sibling done to trouble you so?

\---------------------------------------------  
Anonymous Answered:

I don’t know who you are Anon but that was brilliant. You deducted all of that from one blog post? That’s amazing! If you must know, I have troubles with my sister. She was an alcoholic for the longest time, it ended up ending her marriage to a lovely girl. She broke it off. We are mending our relationship but she has enough of her own troubles. I can’t let her deal with mine. We all have our own burdens to bear. 

Sob story is over though. What makes an Anon so interested in the life of a lonely doctor? Surely, you have better things to be doing besides analyzing my problems? With your skills I assume you are a detective? You’re even good enough to be a private investigator. Am I getting close?

-Thedoctorwatson  
#answered #personal #anon  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Anonymous asked you:

Can’t an Anon be interested in others lives? 

You are correct. I am a detective, one of the greatest in the world. I am more intelligent than people in general. My mind works faster than anyones. I solved three cases while writing you, simply cases. Didn’t even have to leave my flat. 

Doctor Watson, has your PTSD gotten better? There have been no recent posts relating to your trouble. Gotten into trouble lately?

\-------------------------------------------------  
Anonymous Answered:

Trouble? Why would you ask such a question? How much trouble could a man with a crutch get into? After all, it is difficult to run let alone walk long distances?

As for my PTSD, its getting better. I’m getting sleep but still lacking some energy. I’m more hopeful now though. And you know what they say, hope is greater than fear. I’m realizing that the hope of a better me tomorrow is overcoming my fear of what haunts me. 

Now, do I get to know more about you? 

-Thedoctorwatson  
#answered #mysteriousdetectiveanon  
\---------------------------------------------  
Anonymous Asked:

Why ask about me? I am detective. Impress me. 

\--------------------------------------------  
Anonymous Answered:

Well detective (please note my abundant amount of sass), only few dozen of cases have been solved in the London area. I’m going to assume that you are in the London area. I know my followers aren’t from out of the area, making you apart of them. I’m assuming you are a follower because you respond after a short amount of time.

I believe I have you narrowed down between three people.

Am I getting closer?

-Thedoctorwatson  
#answered #mysteriousdetectiveanon  
\-------------------------------------  
Anonymous Asked:

Close, but without actual names you will never know for sure. Your deductions are good but you are missing something. Look again.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Anonymous Answered:

Missing something? I don’t have anything to go on, besides your irritating attitude. I’m starting to feel the need to punch you through my computer screen. Is that normal when people speak with you?

-Thedoctorwatson  
#answered #mysteriousdetectiveanon  
\------------------------------------------------  
Anonymous Asked:

Getting closer. 

As your investigations are coming to a close my dear Watson, I would like to enlist your help on an investigation of my own. It could be dangerous.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Anonymous Answered:

Could be dangerous? Is that your way to seduce me? 

-Thedoctorwatson  
#answered #mysteriousdetectiveanon  
\---------------------------------------  
Anonymous Asked:

Is it working?  
\----------------------------------------  
Anonymous Answered:

Seducing me over the internet, as an Anon. Is that what the world has come to?

-Thedoctorwatson  
#answered #mysteriousdetectiveanon  
\-------------------------------------  
Anonymous Asked:

The address is 221B Baker Street  
\----------------------------------  
Anonymous Answered:

Who said I was coming? I still don’t know your name. You could be a psychopath for all I know.

-Thedoctorwatson  
#answered #mysteriousdetective  
\--------------------------------------  
SherlockHolmes Asked:

I’m a highly functioning sociopath. Do you research.

The game is on, Doctor Watson.  
\---------------------------------------

SherlockHolmes Answered:

Ding Dong.

-Thedoctorwatson  
\----------------------------------------  
The door to 221B Baker Street opened, revealing the tousled, raven hair man, leaning against the door frame. Winking at the doctor he spoke, “I knew if I said danger you would come running.”


End file.
